


As the music inspires

by Unified Multiversal Theory (nightgigjo)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, It goes with my stories though!, Not a Story, Other, Playlist, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightgigjo/pseuds/Unified%20Multiversal%20Theory
Summary: A collection (eventually) of playlists I've created to accompany my various fics.





	As the music inspires

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You All Have Had Your Dark Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584852) by [Unified Multiversal Theory (nightgigjo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightgigjo/pseuds/Unified%20Multiversal%20Theory). 



A quick explanatory note:

This is the beginning - hopefully - of a series of playlists that I'm compiling on YouTube. I use music as inspiration for a lot of my fanfiction. Sometimes hearing a certain song will inspire a scene or a pairing, or just create the mood I want for writing in. Sometimes I will allude to certain songs or describe them, rarely (if ever) mentioning them by name.

Because music is such an important part of my writing process, I decided I would share this with my readers. It may (or may not) bring you enjoyment; I certainly hope so.

Comments, suggestions, and questions are all welcome.

* * *

**Playlist:[You All Have Had Your Dark Adventures](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfPIKofrOCWZqu7jb1z8i9jsSoi_PUluD) **

  1. "Enter Sandman," Metallica
  2. "Self Control," Laura Brannigan
  3. "Pull Me Under," Dream Theater
  4. "I Got Dreams to Remember," Otis Redding
  5. "Impossible Dreamer," Joni Mitchell
  6. "Welcome to My Nightmare," Alice Cooper
  7. "Crazy Dreams," Paul Brady
  8. "These Dreams of You," Van Morrison
  9. "If I Could Reach You," Fifth Dimension
  10. "Runnin' Down a Dream," Tom Petty
  11. "Wide Awake in Dreamland," Pat Benetar
  12. "Tell Me Your Dreams, I'll Tell You Mine," The Mills Brothers
  13. "The Dream Is Still Alive," Wilson Phillips
  14. "Sleep to Dream," Bettye Lavette



This first playlist was the most obvious choice, since I've used song titles for my chapter titles in this fic.

Songs will be added as they are selected. Sometimes the titles relate to what's going on in the chapter, while others are much more loosely related, connected only by the word "dream". As this AU is set in the mid 1990s, I'm attempting to have songs that would only have existed during that time, that Hermione or Dean would reasonably have listened to or have heard, at least somewhere.

Sometimes I will choose a cover that was made later than the timeline of the story, like Bettye Lavette's "Sleep to Dream". The original recording, by Fiona Apple, was from 1995, but Bettye Lavette's rendition is the one that really speaks to me, so that's here.

Anyway, enough from me. Enjoy!

 

 


End file.
